


So Pretty

by camichats



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Isabelle's singing and braiding Clary's hair.





	So Pretty

"You're so pretty," Isabelle sang in a low voice, the type of voice that meant she may not be aware these words were coming out of her mouth. "You're so pretty, and witty, and gaaaay!" Her fingers worked deftly through Clary's hair, and Clary held back a snort of laughter. 

Frankly she didn't care if her hair was pulled back, but it made Izzy happy to run her fingers through and she liked braiding hair even if it didn't stay that way, so Clary figured there was no harm in letting it happen. 

"I love you so much," Clary grinned. 


End file.
